


Spiders, Radios and Demons

by chu1luc



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Female Angel Dust, Female Harry Potter, Harry is Angel Dust, Smart Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:29:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 17,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29803647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chu1luc/pseuds/chu1luc
Summary: Alstromeia Potter never expected to end up in Hell since she died an old maid. It doesn't help that the Hallows and her wealth haven't let go either. Looks like she'll have to adjust being the adoptive daughter of a 1920s flapper demon, and helping out in the ritzy club they own.No one mentioned the Radio Demon would take an interest in her.
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel) & Harry Potter, Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

Alstromeia Potter. Girl who lived, Women Who Conquered, and Savior of the Wizarding World. 

Only infractions she committed were killing two people, but they both sold their own souls to devils or even tried to cheat death. 

She lived a steady life till old age. 

She has earned the right to come to heaven.

'That's what they think!' A dark voice boomed.

'You hypocrites get to decide which souls go to you all the time! Her soul would be wasted in heaven! I'm taking her myself!' It said again as it vanished, and the soul in question was taken with them.  
\---------------  
After dying the next thing Alstromeia knew, she was in a different place, but it wasn't Heaven like she expected.

It was Hell. Literally. 

And that wasn't the only thing. 

She found that her appearance had changed.  
She figured she was now around 8-9'00" tall; with a slender figure with fluffy white hair and pink details on her fur, including a pink heart on the back of her head. Her eyes were different too. One iris was pink and the other was green, but her left eye has a dark sclera and no pupil. She also had sharp teeth and an extra set of arms.

Then she noticed her prominent chest, which is composed entirely of fur, but sure enough, they were still real.

She still had her scar on her forehead, which strangely, she was thankful for.

"RUN EVERYONE! THE CLEANSING'S GOING TO START!" She heard a voice. 

'Cleansing?' She thought as the streets looked like a ghost town. 

Then she saw some strange beings out and about. They looked like distorted mix of angels and devils she heard about. 

And two were cornering what appeared to be a flapper demon who looked helpless. 

She quickly threw off her cloak and jumped the two angels, breaking one of their necks, killing it.

The flapper and the angel looked surprised, then the angel attacked.

Only to be pierced by a certain sword in the chest.

Alstromeia then looked at herself.

"Now look what you made me do. I really like this jacket, and now it's all bloody."

Then two more angels appeared to see the other two were killed, and another one pointed a spear at the new demon. 

But before they could attack, the spear was blasted from their hands, and destroyed. The angel in question then was blasted away and looked like it was being contorted. 

And then the angel proceeded to cough up slugs of all things.

The other angel looked at Alstromeia and then turned to take the sick angel and leave.

Alstromeia turned to the flapper demon and asked, "You alright?"

"I am now. Thanks. You're new right?"

"I suppose. I just woke up here after dying." 

"Well, I'm Mimzy dearie."

"Alstromeia."

\--------------  
That was how Alstromeia met the demon flapper, and she soon found herself in her club getting settled in. 

"Still can't believe I'm really in hell. I only committed two deaths. One was more of a manslaughter. But I guess it doesn't matter to heaven."

"I suppose so too. But don't worry. The girls and I will help you adjust." Mimzy smiled.  
\-------  
Here's a new book with a Fem!Harry is Fem!Angel Dust! 

How do u think Hell will react to this new arrival and how can I have her interact with the other characters. Side note: I plan to have Mimzy be a motherly character to Alstromeia.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a few days since Alstromeia came to Hell and lived with Mimzy. 

The two of them figured it would be a problem if demons couldn't pronounce her name correctly, so they decided to call her 'Angel Dust', Not the drug itself, but as a way to show how strong she was to face angels and live.

Angel was looking over the channels, when a news bulletin popped up.

"Hello everyone! This is Katie Killjoy with Tom Trench here with a Breaking News bulletin! As you probably have known from a few days ago, it was the Annual Cleansing, yet it was one unlike any other that would follow." Katie started off.

"That's right! An unknown individual, possibly a new arrival to Hell, had saved a female demon from the angels and actually killed two of them while placing a curse on a third angel. Due to them being overpowered, the remaining angels had no choice but to retreat, thus preventing any deaths in the Cleansing!" Tom picked up.

"We still haven't attained the identity of this mysterious demon, but we could possibly have a new Overlord in Hell soon. We were able to find that this being is capable of using ancient power and has some spider features."

Angel turned off the TV, agitated by this.

"Great. Now other demons will be looking for me." She mumbled.

"Well, it is to be expected dearie. You actually did something no other demon did. You actually killed some angels and had them retreat. It's natural it would make big news." Mimzy said as she laid out some doughnuts. 

"Thanks." Angel said as she took one. "I also had ran into another overlord, though he was weak to be honest. He was in charge of a drug ring, but I think I want to turn it around with some of my potion work. I also let his old lackeys free to have their afterlifes back." 

Mimzy nodded at that. She knew Angel was a powerful witch back when she was still alive. It would explain multiple things she could do. Levitate, make potions, have a wand, and so on. Though she didn't expect for Angel to be a wealthy witch. 

Apparently, her wealth followed her to Hell, and she had too many family titles and wealth than she knew what to do with it.

Including Avery, Carrow, Flint, Bulstrode, Parkinson, Selwyn, Nott, Travers, and Yaxley, who were all foolish enough to try to become Dark Lords and overthrow the savior of the Wizarding World, but she let them keep their lives rather than letting them die and they were taken to Azkaban.

And when she won against Voldemort for good, she also gained access to the Gaunt, Slytherin, Cadimus' vault, and Riddle, even though the latter was a muggle family. These on top of her triumph against Quierrel and Lockheart in her first and second years.

In addition some like Slughorn, Flamel, Sr. Crotch and even Dumbledore himself before he died, willed all their fortunes to her since they had no heirs or all their offspring died in the Second War.

So in summary from what she got in wealth:

Avery: 587,000,000 Galleons

Carrow: 420,000,000 

Flint: 360,000,000

Bulstrode: 354,000,000

Parkinson: 780,000,000

Selwyn: 239,000,000

Nott: 485,000,000

Travers: 471,000,000

Yaxley: 654,000,000

Slughorn: 11,875,000,000

Flamel: 800,000,000,000,000

Crouch: 721,653,000,000

Dumbledore: 570,000,000,000

Slytherin: 40,000,000,000

Gaunt: 376,000,000,000

Cadimus Vault: 5,300,000,000

Riddle: 44,986,500 British Pounds

Quierrel: 55,000,000

Lockheart: 70,000,000

And this was on top of her heritage being not only a Potter, Black from her godfather and Peverell, she was also somehow a Gryffindor, and Pendragon on her dad's side, and a Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and LeFay on her mom's side. It was a mystery how, but the goblins believed that Lily's family once had magic centuries ago, had somehow vanished, and came back with Lily.

Finally, according to the Right of Magical Inheritance, Hazel also got Merlin Emry's wealth.

Potter: 670,000,000 Galleons

Black: 893,000,000

Peverell: 600,000,000,000

Anitoch vault: 32,000,000,000

Ignotius vault: 67,000,000,000

Gryffindor: 424,000,000,000

Pendragon: 972,000,000,000

Ravenclaw: 315,000,000,000

Hufflepuff: 308,000,000,000

LeFay: 11,732,300,000,000

Emrys: 908,475,583,700,000

As a result, she was the head Lady/Duchess of 26 magic families and one muggle family with countless money in Galleons with the magic families, along with the Riddle wealth being converted to her wealth, she was easily sought after.

Mimzy wondered what would happen if her status as of her human life were to be leaked out, and she would picture absolute chaos. Angel could be the next face to start the first International conflict in Hell.

She could be an ticket to a life of luxury and possibly leisure, since Angel wasn't bad for demons to look at.

Well, they would have to go through Mimzy and the other flapper dancers first!  
\----------------  
In a matter of days, Angel's rep grew. After a drug ring was gone, her potions replaced them, and quickly became big hits. Because people were nosy enough, and curious, other demons started calling her all kinds of epithets. 'Secretive Spider', 'Death Angel', but most notably, 'The Witch Spider Demon', lazy as it is, but easy to remember.   
\------------  
"Hey, I'm going to the store, you need something mom?" Angel asked Mimzy.  
Yes, during her stay with Mimzy, she viewed the woman as a second mother. Of course, Mimzy always wanted to be a mom, but she died before getting the chance. She practically wept as Angel first started calling her that.   
"Oh, we are short on doughnuts. Can you get some, dearie? Oh! And don't let any brutes get to you!"  
"Got it." Angel said as she headed out.  
\---------------  
Angel Dust had just finished her shopping and was heading home, ignoring the stares of unsavory demons who were too high on their high horses. 

Now she was starting to see why her mom picked dad over other wizards that liked her looks. Her dad on the other hand worked hard to earn her mom's heart. 

"Well, well. This must be my lucky day." A new voice said behind her when she was a block away from home.

Angel had to turn around, and crane her neck to see the face a guy taller than herself. He was decked out in a large pink coat with a fur collar, dotted with hearts. He also had a fancy pink hat and heart shaped sunglasses. She also saw he had four arms like her, meaning he was another insect demon.

Which one? She didn’t know. But she didn't like the way he was looking at her.

"You must be the famous 'Witch Spider Demon' everyone's talking about lately. A pleasure to finally meet you. I'm known as Valentino." He grinned.

"Is that what sinners are calling me? Well, it's better than the other names. And easier to remember." Angel shrugged. 

"But I'm more interested in your actual name. Or at least what you call yourself darling." Valentino crooned.

"Those close to me call me Angel Dust." She shrugged. "Not from the drug itself, but because I actually killed some angels." 

"Oh yes, I heard of that. In fact your first feat is still big news. Quite impressive for a lady who just arrived to Hell." 

"Yes, now if you don't mind, I would like to be heading home." Angel said as she tried to leave only for the other demon to grab her by one of her hands.

"Why would I let such a seductive being walk from me like that? What do you say we go out on the town instead, toots?" Valentino whispered.

But Angel just yanked her arm out and smiled. "I'm terribly sorry, but I need to head back or mom will worry."

"Ah, forget the old crone! I can show you a real good time. I'll give you diamonds, pearls, anything you desire." Valentino crooned again as he reached for Angel again.

Only to be halted by a black tentacle from the ground.

"Now, now Valentino. That's no way to treat a lady." A static voice said behind Angel.

She turned to see another demon, and could tell he's not one to mess around with.

He was slim, with Kahki colored skin, and sharp yellow teeth. His hair was a short red angled bob cut with black cowlicks extending from the top of his head, resembling deer ears, and two small black antlers.

His eyes were also red scleras, bright red irises with black pupils and he wore a black oval-shaped monocle over his right eye.

He wore a dark red pinstriped coat which is slightly ragged along the bottom, a bright red dress shirt with a black cross on the chest underneath and long burgundy dress pants with matching bright red cuffs.

He also had a red-knotted bowtie, burgundy gloves, and black pointed-toe boots with red deer hoofprints emblazoned on the soles. He was also carrying a thin cane with a vintage style microphone attached to it.

Well, her day's getting interesting at least.

"Alastor, stay out of this. I found her first. So I called dibs." Valentino growled.

"Who said I was something to have dibs on?!" Angel interjected as she punched Valentino's face.

"Why you-!"

"Ah, ah, Valentino. One shouldn't hit a lady." Alastor said blocking Valentino.

Angel just stood out of the way, but figured to have this end quick, taking out her wand.

"Immobulus." 

And just like that, Valentino became immobile. He couldn't even move his face.

"Don't worry. It'll last for half an hour. But that's enough for me to leave." Angel said walking away. 

"That was quite some power you displayed. I'm impressed. It takes a lot of strength to subdue Valentino." The red deer demon said.

"Thanks, I suppose. And you are?" Angel asked. 

"Ah, apologies! Alastor, the Radio Demon. Pleasure to meet you, sweetheart." He introduced himself. "And you're the new Spider Witch Demon that killed those angels. I haven't been that entertained since the Stock Market crash of 1929!" He laughed. 

"I've been called other things, but Spider Witch is easier to remember." Angel shrugged. "My name's Angel Dust by the way. Not like the drug itself, but because I actually killed some angels."

"Well, I'll make sure to spread the word."

"Now, I really need to head back home. I'm gonna be late as it is now."

"Of course! Though, I think it would be smart if I escorted you there." He offered with a smile. 

"I appreciate it, but it's not too far. In fact it's on the next block. Thanks anyway, and have a good night." Angel nodded as she headed into the building. 

Alastor then noticed this was the place he'd visit to perform some songs.

How interesting.  
\----------  
Plz comment!


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a few weeks since the incident between Alastor, Valentino, and Angel, and people were still talking about it.

Angel was also thinking of getting a new place for herself after finishing a few more gigs at the club. Mimzy understood why. Lately, demons have been trying looking for Angel and it had been annoying her. Angel had promised Mimzy she would still visit and do some gigs for the club.

Right now she was getting ready for another performance tonight, putting on some finishing touches to her make up.

"Hey Angel! Have you heard? Alastor is here!" One flapper demon said.

"Alastor the Radio Demon?"

"Yeah! He's been performing here every now and then for a long time. He's just performed for the club. You'll be up in 10 minutes." 

Angel then smiled a bit.

"Zil. Tell the boys to be ready for 5-Round Vintage-style." She said as she got her best dress on.

"Vintage?! Ooh! It's been a while since you did that! You got it!" The flapper flounced off to whisper to the band members.

\----------------

"so what brings you back here, Al?" A bartender demon asked the red man.

"I've heard that a certain spider performs here since her arrival. Does she live around here?" Alastor asked.

"Actually she lives here. Mimzy's been like a mom to her since she took her in and the spider saved one of her workers. She's even been teaching the staff some self-defense moves in case. Though, she's gonna be moving out in a few days. But she'll still do some gigs here." The bartender demon said giving alastor a drink.

Then the lights went down low.

"Now we present to you, the Spider Lily of the Ritz, Miss Angel Dust." A voice said as the curtains opened.

And lo and behold, there was Angel Dust in a sleeveless sequin double slit red dress that certainly added imagination to her figure. She also wore black gloves reaching to her elbows, and thigh-high heels as low jazz music began to start. 

\-------------

(At this point, I highly recommend you look up 'Postmodern Jukebox' for 4 of these songs. Credit for the vintage remix of the songs goes to them. They are really good!)

The Songs were, in order;

Seven Nation Army

Gee Baby, Ain't I Good to You?

Gangster's Paradise 

Womanizer

You give love a bad name

\-------------  
During her singing, many demons would daze at her with lovesick expressions, and do a 'Tex Avery wolf' bit as she sang. 

Alastor noted all of this. Heck, one other bartender demon did it too! Some would wolf-whistle or howl, others would hit themselves with a hammer, or even eat a plate without even noticing. There was one robot demon that gone into overheating and saying, "Is it getting hotter in here?"

After her performance, Angel went back stage to retire to her room.

"I must admit. She is good." Alastor said as the bartender demon gave him a drink. 

"Others would say she's divine. It makes one wonder why she's down here instead of Heaven. But hey, it's their loss in my opinion." The bartender grinned. 

"Hmm, I suppose so..." Alastor grinned even wider as he finished his drink and left the bar.  
\--------------  
Angel was just finished getting dressed when she heard a knock at the door. 

"Come in."

It was Alastor.

"Oh, hello Alastor. Hope you enjoyed the show." Angel said.

"I did, actually. I never thought modern songs could be remade into Vintage-style. Guess I'll have to experiment with it some more."

"So what brings you here?" Angel said as she stood up from her dresser, wearing jeans and a simple shirt.

"A little bird told me that you were looking for a place to move into, am I right?" Alastor asked with a smile. 

"Yeah. I found an abandoned mansion outside of town. It still needs work, but I can manage. It's probably big enough to be mistaken for a small hotel. Could house 48 people at most." Angel shrugged.

"Can u be able to afford it, dear?" 

"Heh. My dad came from an aristocratic lineage. Along with a ancient noble one. And don't get me started on my own conquests."

"Conquests?" 

"Among my people, we had a Right of Conquest rule. When two heads of their respective families face each other in a duel and there are no other heirs, the winner claims all the rights to the losers' wealth and property. Especially if they are dead or incapacitated. Apparently life in prison, or even losing their memory is as incapacitated as we can get. But I always get them in prison. They used to follow a no-good, sinster snake I killed and wanted to avenge him. But I took a great number of their titles." Angel finished her lengthy explanation. She thought Alastor would be bored, but he listened on with his smile on full display.

"And how many titles was it?" He asked.

"Over 25 family titles, give or take." Angel shrugged. "Most of them were ancient noble titles. Meaning they were really wealthy."

"So you can afford the mansion 100 times over, basically." 

"And with my potions, business is booming. Being a Cabaret singer is a side hobby for me. Plus I can visit my mom too." 

Then suddenly, Alastor was close to her face, making pause. "What?"

"...Despite what you may have done to get here, I don't sence anything malicious from you. How's someone like you sent to Hell?" Alastor asked, his glowing red eyes Diming a bit and his smile seemed to soften. And Angel swore she saw his ears twitch in a curious position. 

"I don't really know myself...Anyway, I need to get settled in the mansion soon." Angel said as she was ready to leave with a single suitcase.

"Oh, if you won't mind, I would like to help!" Alastor offered gaining her attention.

"Help?" 

"Of course! I wouldn't be a gentleman if I wasn't offering." 

"...Alright then. I just hope you'll be ready for what I can do." Angel said. 

"Maybe, maybe not, but I have a feeling it'll be interesting. I'll even get some help to get the mansion fixed." Alastor said as the two of them went to the mansion. 

"Who said to get it fixed? I have something to take care of that." Angel said with a grin confusing Alastor.


	4. Chapter 4

As the two of them got to the mansion, Alastor noticed that Angel only had one suitcase on hand.

"I'm sure that you have more stuff than that, Angel."

"Trust me. I already got all I'll need." Angel said as she brought out what appeared to be a wand. It looked like it was made from an ancient piece of wood, and it had strange bulges like balls on it. Alastor could also tell that there was an immeasurable power along with the scent of spilt blood that was way older than even himself. 

"I think it's time you see why they call me The Witch Spider." Angel said before waving her wand.

And like that, the decaying mansion was repairing itself to its prime, as if it was never abandoned. 

The peeling walls and ceilings were crackless. The floor was spotless. The stairs and elevators were functional again. Even a giant chandelier that was in pieces on the floor, was back on the ceiling in one piece like it was brand new.

"What do you think?" Angel smirked.

"...For once in my afterlife, I'm speechless! No other demon has possessed this level of power! Not even Lucifer himself!" Alastor exclaimed.

"Glad you think so. Now, you mentioned that you were getting some people to help?"

"Ah yes! I almost forgot!" Alastor said snapping his fingers. And two beings appeared.

One was a female demon with a small one-eyed demon, akin to a cyclops, with her eye being made up of a hot pink and orange sclera with a light yellow iris. She also has short yet fluffy pink hair with a yellow undertone. Her teeth are sharp and light yellow, and she has pink dots at each end of her mouth. Her attire is themed after the 50s, as she wears a dark pink scarf, a white shirt with pink dots (which appear to have a slight dripping design) along with a pink skirt with a poodle design and yellow dots. She also has small limbs of dark pink coloration.

The other appeared to be a male demon who was an anthropomorphic cat with a casino playing-card theme. His fur is taupe-colored, overlayed with white fur on his face, torso, feet, and upper arm. He has long red eyebrows with dark red vertical stripes near the tips, a black heart above each eyebrow, and his eyes are brown with orange Irises. His tail is brown and long, ending with some large "plume-like" fur, which is red with black and white stripes. His wings are large in size and red, with black stripes and suits (the symbols on playing cards: diamonds, clubs, spades, and hearts) markings. The insides of his ears are white with dull pink stripes. He also wore a black top hat with a red hatband, a golden hat decoration (being that of what looks like a button) a red bowtie, and a darker shade of taupe ankle braces.

"Alastor! What'd you call me for?! I was on my way to winning a jackpot!" The demon cat yelled at the deer demon. Then he looked over to the spider demon.

"Hey, wait. Aren't you the new demon that killed those angels and made a fool out of Valentino?"

"Mom was right. Word gets around fast doesn't it?" Angel grinned at Alastor.

Husk was silent for a minute, the he burst into laughter. "Hahahahahaha! I gotta admit. What you did was genius! Anyone who could humiliate an Overlord like that guy is a friend of mine. Name's Husk by the way." He said as his laughter subsided.

"Wow! So you're the Spider Witch Demon?! You look very pretty! I'm Nifty!" The smaller demon ran around her in excitement.

"Nice to meet you guys as well. Those close to me call me Angel Dust by the way." Angel said. "Well, I've taken care of repairing the mansion, we just need to get some stuff put in." She said as she opened her suitcase, and to their surprise, she actually vanished into the case. 

"Eh?! How did-?!" Husk started in shock.

"Hey, you guys coming or what?" Angel's voice hollared at them. 

Nifty suddenly jumped in and vanished too. 

.....

"WOW! ALASTOR, HUSK! YOU GOTTA COME AND SEE THIS! IT'S AMAZING!" The smaller female demon yelled to them.

The two male demons looked at each other before Alastor went in first.

Husk sighed. "I better not end up regretting this..." As he followed.  
\----------

As the two male demon got their bearings, they were surprised at the size inside the trunk. It looked like it was big enough to put in a good-sized town, or maybe a small city.

In one part of the place, there were all sorts of armory, and weapons, and despite being centuries old, they were well-maintained.   
In another area; there were lots of books based on all kinds of magic and potions. Then there were the potions themselves, and after that was a wardrobe of all kinds of pristine clothing from previous generations, all kinds of works of art and paintings, a particular collection of antique glass, tableware and bottles, at least 3 different chandeliers, all kinds of luxury furnature, different kinds of wands, then finally the gold itself. 

Husk's eyes practically bulged out. Not was there only gold, but also all kinds of silver, pearls, jewels, jewelry, heirlooms. Heck, there were even 6 sorts of tiaras and crowns, royal and magic staffs, statues of gold, marble and the like!

"Alastor, you mentioned she was wealthy, not loaded! One could use this half the gold here to buy all of Hell and sell it a garage sale!" Husk exclaimed as Nifty was ogling at the fancy clothing, and Angel even shrank one dress Nifty liked to fit her.

Then Alastor noticed one part of the room stood out having only four objects. 

A sword adorned with rubies, a golden cup with a picture of a badger, a diadem in the form of a raven with a blue gem at the center, and a emerald locket with a serpent in the form of an 'S'.

These may look normal to anyone, but he could tell they held great power.  
\------------  
After getting everything out of the suitcase, Angel used her magic to have the armory come to life getting stuff in place. 

Not to mention she easily won over Nifty and Husk. She made it up to Husk with not only some gold but with some firewhisky she had. He was one happy demon cat.

She had some clothing she didn't like much so she shrunk them for Nifty's size.

"I see they took to you quickly!" Alastor laughed.

"Thanks, to be honest i didn't expect them to like me right away. I guess that come from having fighting for a great portion of my human life." Angel confessed as she headed to the kitchen for a drink. 

"Fighting?" Alastor asked.

"Well, i was basically a child soldier in a Wizarding War and my so-called superiors were stupid enough to let children do their dirty work. Great Britian is so behind in keeping with the times, especially in preventing any dark art attacks on our people. And it doesn't help that most magic families sided with the Dark Lord as they called him, and they manipulated the British Wizarding Community to their own advantage. I was basically against a whole government system while being a puppet for their bidding at the same time. On top of that, after the war, many sons of those families wanted my hand because of my power for a stronger pedigree. I stayed a virgin though." Angel said taking a sip of her drink.

"Whoa, wait. Why did they have you fight at, whatever age you were?" Husker asked.

"Because of a stupid so-called prophacy, and yes, many of my kind believe stuff like that and are mental-minded sheep that would let others be sent to the slaughter for a so-called 'Greater Good'. As a result, we lost many good people including my parents that died protecting me at infantcy. A divinator foretold that a child of Peverell blood would stop him, but it resulted in my parents' deaths. That madman then attempted to take my life, but my mom made a spell that kept him from harming me. He was gravely injured and barely got away while i wound up with this scar." Angel gestured to her forehead.

"Heh. From how you describe this Wizarding World, they make even Hell sound more pleasant." Husk said taking a swig of his firewhisky. 

"Yeah! I don't like how they had you do all their work for them! You at least deserved to live your mortal life your way!" Nifty said hugging Angel's legs.

"What became of that madman?" Alastor asked curious.

"...I ended up killing him after clashing with him for seven years since I was 11."

That silenced the trio before Angel continued.

"He was after this, The Elder Wand, the most powerful wand in existance, rumored to have been made by Death himself. But there was a drawback to it. It's a very fincky wand and many previous owners weren't alive to warn him. Those who possesed this wand always met a bloody and untimely demise." Angel said as she showed the Elder Wand. "Anyway, he desired power to the point he killed one of his own followers who he thought was the new owner. But when he faced me in our last battle, he wound up losing. Before that, i had to hunt down horacuxes which he had made by ritually taking the life of an innocent and destroying them." Angel said.

Nifty then asked "Why didn't it work for him?"

"...Because it never answered to him. You see, there are mystics who study wandlore, and one thing has been clear. Do you guys really think that a mystic can randomly choose a wand and control it?" She said earning confused looks and she smiled. "If so, you guys still have a long way to go before understanding magic." 

"What do you mean by that?" Husk asked.

Angel smiled and spoke;   
"It's the other way around. The wand chooses the master. Sometimes they would stick with the master to death, other times some would change allegiance to another wizard who's more stronger or worthy. And a wand would never let itself be used to kill or harm a worthy master." She said earning a look of surprise from the other demons. "Voldemort, as he called himself to instill fear in other wizards and witches, thought if he killed his follower who had to kill Dumbledore as being a double agent for him, he'd gain control of the Elder Wand. But it never answered to him. It was my rival Draco's when he disarmed our late headmaster in the Astronomy Tower first. Then the Wand answered to him.....Until the night I disarmed Draco at his family Manor..." She said giving the demons time to connect the dots. "And neither Draco nor the idiot ever figured it out. Only Snape did. He was under a vow to protect Draco from anything by his mom. Even from Voldemort. And was able to keep his promise."

"In other words he tried to face against the real master of the Wand, only to be killed by it." Alastor said chuckling. 

"Hmph! Serves him right!" Nifty said. "Wait. If you're dead now, how come the wand is still here with you?"

"I'm guessing even in death, it won't let it's rightful master go." Angel shrugged. "Then again, I suppose it's better than having it fall in the wrong hands. Now back in the mortal world, it'll just be a legend."

"Hm. Possibly." 

\---------------------------

This she-spider was becoming more and more interesting by the minute. 

When he first heard of her actually destroying angels, he quickly became curious. It wasn't hard for him to track the new demoness. 

Then she began to gain ground with her potions and overthrowing an Overlord that controlled a drug ring, replacing it with her potions. Which were easier to get a hold of now. Even he was curious and gained a voice amplifier potion which increased his power for a limited amount of time. He was certainly impressed.

Then to learn she was wealthy enough to actually buy all of Hell itself, and a child soldier was an eye opener for him, and he began to gain a new respect for her. 

Angel wasn't like other demons or overlords either. She wasn't arrogant, boastful, brash, and she was mostly non-violent unless it was to defend. He rarely came across such a demon, if he ever did.

It made him wonder why she's down in Hell after what she did against her own will.

Well, like that bartender demon said, that's Heaven's loss.

Which means a gain for him.

And he intended to savor it.  
\----------  
What do you think of Alastor's perspective? Anything else I should add?


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a month since Angel settled into her new mansion. She liked the space it held, and it even had a lab for her to make her potions and experament. 

Right now, she was relaxing after another hard day. And a knock was at the door.

"The door's open!" She yelled.

It was Alastor. "Why hello Angel! Excuse my sudden visit, but I came to tell you that an Overlord Gathering is the day after tomorrow. But it's mostly to welcome you as a new Overlord." 

"Overlord huh? ...Is that Valentino character gonna be there? She asked dreadfully." Angel asked setting down her book.

"Unfortunately so. He answered sadly." Alastor said with a strained smile.

"...If it's alright, mind if you take me there? There's a chance he'll jump me if I arrive on my own." 

"Why, it'll be my pleasure darling!" Alastor's smile widened. 

'Well, I'd better look at my wardrobe for something formal...' Angel thought.

\---------------

Alastor had returned on the day of the party to pick up Angel. 

But he wasn't prepared for the sight before him.

She was dressed in a medival-gothic styled ballgown decked in black and pink and she also let her hair down in long white waves to her waist.

She also wore a peculiar necklace that appeared to be a triangle with a circle inside and a single line bisecting it. 

"Hey Alastor. What do you think?" Angel asked her sharp teeth showing.

"Actually, you look rather...bewitching." the Radio Demon complimented her as he allowed her to take his arm.  
\-----------  
Now the two of them walked off to Lucifer's home where the Gathering was taking place. 

As the two of them entered, eyes were on her as demons whispered.

"Is that her?"  
"Yeah, that's her alright."  
"She's looks even better in person."  
"Man, if I wasn't married..."  
"Yeah, but looks like she's busy with Alastor."  
"I heard they are somewhat acquainted."

She decided to ignore the whispers as she gave her black fur coat to a butler for him to hang.

"I see you gained a reputation miss." A voice said behind the two demons.

It was Lucifer himself. And his wife Lilith.

"Angel Dust, sire, your grace. A pleasure to finally meet the both of you." Angel bowed to the King of Hell and his wife.

"Oh, no need for formalities darling. Lucifer and Lilith are fine." The Queen shrugged off the polite greeting.

\-------------

Throughout the party, Angel recived complements and was even asked a few questions about herself. She made sure not to reveal to much about herself, being secretive. 

Then she and Alastor spotted a certain insect demon across the room.

Valentino.

And he wasn't alone. There was another demon with him. He looked to be fairly normal except his head appeared to be a TV screen. 

Then again, there were stranger things she saw in Hell.

Then she noticed Valentino made eye contact with her, and his gaze was less than friendly along with his twisted smile.

Although she forgot her wand, it didn't mean she wouldn't keep him at bay.  
\-----------------  
Things felt tense in the atmosphere as Valentino and Angel Dust had a stare off. Like they were challenging the other to make the first move. Other demons could feel it too.

But before anything could happen, Vox and Velvet appeared. Before their own deaths, they had relative who were learned in the magical Arts, and when they saw her necklace, they both knew Valentino would be no match for the spider.

"Valentino, come on. We're going somewhere else." Velvet said dragging him along.

"Wha?! Why are you intervening?!" Valentino yelled.

"Cause if we didn't, the Studio's going to need a new boss. She's too strong for you to fight." Vox whispered, gaining Valentino's attention. 

"What did you say?"

"She's not only a witch. She the Master of Death. The possessor of the Deathly Hallows, hailed as the most powerful witch of her time when she was still alive." Velvet explained. 

"She also earned the title as the Conqueroress. All previous Wizards that dared to go against her, they always ended up losing and not only in the duel but also everything they possess. Wealth, titles, property, you name it. That's the law of her people." Vox stated as the trio left.

Alastor had never seen Vox that nervous before. He looked like something was going to jump out at him and take his life.

Then he noticed that Vox looked at her necklace when it happened. He wondered if that had something to do with it.

\--------------  
After the gathering.....

Alastor was back with Angel Dust at her home, and she still had the necklace on.

"Alastor. I know you're curious about my necklace. Am I right?"

"...Vox of all demons seemed to know what it was, and looked like something was going to attack him. And I've never seen him react that way. To be honest, when you met Lucifer and Lilith, they seemed to tense up as well." Alastor stated his smile loosening.

..... "You want to know? The story of this symbol?"

Alastor merely smiled more.

Angel sighed as she took out her wand and conjured up some smoke from the fireplace nearby.

'There were once three brothers, who were travelling along a lonely, winding road at twilight.' As the smoke took shape of three men walking toward a great river.

'In time, they reached a river too treacherous to pass. But being learned in the Magical Arts, they simply waved their wands and made a bridge.' As a bridge was formed.

'But before they could cross, their path was blocked by a hooded figure.

It was Death himself.' The smoke then took shape of a cloaked skeletal being and Alastor looked on with wide eyes.

'He was angry that he had been cheated out of three new victims for travelers usually drowned in the river.

But Death was also cunning.

He pretended to praise the brothers on their magic, and claimed that they should all earn a prize for being clever enough to evade him.

The oldest brother; Anitoch, who was a combative man asked for a wand more powerful than any in existence. One that must always win duels for its owner. A wand worthy of a wizard who conquered Death. So Death crossed to an elder tree nearby and fashioned for him a wand from one of its branches.' As a wand took form from a branch.

'The second brother; Cadimus, who was an arrogant man, decided to ridicule Death even further and asked for the power to recall others from Death. So Death picked up a stone from the riverbank and gave it to Cadimus, telling him that the stone would have the power to recall the dead.' A stone appearing.

'Finally, Death turned to the youngest brother; Ignotius, who was a humble and wise man and he didn't trust Death. He asked for something that would allow him to go forth from that place without being followed by Death. And Death reluctantly made for him a Cloak of Invisibility from a shroud of his own robe.' A cloak appearing around a man.

'In due course, the brothers separated for their own destinations.' As the three men separated.

'Anitoch travelled to a distant village, and with the Elder Wand in hand, he killed a fellow wizard with whom he often quarreled. Drunk with the power the Elder Wand had given him, Anitoch proceeded to an inn where he boasted loudly of the wand he 'snatched' from Death himself and how it made him invincible.' As the man showed his arrogance.

'But that night as Anitoch slept in his bed, a jealous wizard crept into his room, stole the wand, and with it, Anitoch's life for good measure.' A shadow of a man crept on the sleeping man with a knife and it went black.

'And so Death took the first brother.'

Then the 2nd man was shown at his home with the stone. 

'Cadimus returned home where he lived alone. There he took the stone and turned it thrice in hand. To his delight, the maiden that he had hoped to marry before her untimely death appeared at once before him.' A glowing figure of a young woman was shown before the man dancing until she turned black and sorrowful, along with the man having his head in his hands as if in despair.

' But as time passed, she grew sad and cold for she no longer belonged to the world of the living and suffered as a result.'

'Finally, driven mad with hopeless longing, Cadimus took his own life to join her.' The man was shown again, having hung himself.

'And so Death took the second brother.'

Then Death was shown wondering, as if looking for something.

'As for Ignotius, Death searched for many years but was never able to find him. It was only when he attained a great age that Ignotius shed the Cloak of Invisibility and gave it to his son.' An aged old man is then shown giving the Cloak to a young man in their 20's. 

Then Death comes and the old man seems to greet him, and the two of them walked off somewhere.

'He then greeted Death like an old friend, and went with him gladly.

And as equals, they departed this life.'

Once the story was over, Alastor was completely silent. He never heard of a story like that. 

"Now I can guess you're wondering why this has to do with the symbol." Angel said as she took out her wand, a ring from her pocket, and near her chair, she grabbed a Cloak that looks like it was actually weaved from water.

"The Elder Wand. The most powerful one in existence.

The Resurrection Stone. The stone with the power to recall the Dead.

The Cloak of Invisibility. Shields the owner from prying eyes.

Together, they are the Deathly Hallows, items that once belonged to Death." Angel said as she drew the symbol in order. "Together, they make one Master of Death."

Well, she definitely caught Alastor's attention. There wasn't much that could stump the man, but Angel's explanation of how she was so powerful explained a lot.

Then he burst into laughter. But this laughter was more genuine and nothing sinster behind it. He hadn't laughed like that in a long time. 

"What's so funny?" The spider asked.

"Sorry, Angel. But you certainly caught my interest. I've thought that my interest with you would be temporary, but you keep surprising me everytime I least expect it." He grinned again.

"I'm glad you think so. If you weren't I would've had you thrown out like I would to Valentino at the gathering." Angel smiled as she looked back at the blazes in the fireplace.

"But, I'm glad we're starting off as friends Alastor. You're welcome to come by whenever you'd like."

"I appreciate your generous offer Angel."

Alastor said before stared at her a bit more. 'Oh, I'll never get tired of you. You've provided a lot of entertainment for me so far. It's also hard to think you were sent here for something you never asked for. Even if Heaven comes for you...

I won't let them take you away.'

Alastor thought in his insane voice.  
\--------------  
Well this finishes a prolouge part of the story!


	6. Chapter 6

Time had passed since Angel became an Overlord. The most kicks she got was when she would rescue a female demon from falling into Valentino's grasp to his dismay, and she was soon teaching many female demons to defend themselves from unwanted advances. Sometimes she even rescue some of his victims in the studio with help of a new friend she made: Cherri Bomb.

The two of them hit it off right away as they were looking at ways to defend demons when the Cleansing came. 

Speaking of which, Angel always intervened in the Cleansing, and the angels would always have to retreat. 

And so, her rep grew even more as 'Hell's Guardian' during the Cleansing, ironic as it is.

Her kinship with Alastor remained the same for the most part, though, sometimes they would work together to outwit another Overlord, especially Valentino and Vox. Alastor and Vox had bad blood between them.

Angel and Valentino was obvious. The mothman was determined not only to beat Angel at her own game, but to also have her become subordinate to him and him alone. He wanted to break her that badly.

Either way, Alastor usually came around Angel's mansion more than his own home as time passed. And he began leaving his stuff at the mansion to the point that his home was bare. 

Angel felt like he was being a moocher at times. But at least he pulled his weight around and he knew how to make a mean jambalaya.

Now he had his own studio in the mansion and even his own room there, which further surprised Angel when he said he'd like to be a roommate.  
\-------------------  
She was taking a walk after hearing about the TV fiasco with the Princess of Hell who wanted to find a way to help rehabilitate demons to cease the Cleansings. 

'Hmm...' Angel said as she followed the princess and another girl to a hotel.

'Happy Hotel?' Seems too cheery for Hell.

Then she went to knock at the door.

The door opened to reveal the Princess of Hell, Charlie. 

\------------------  
"Hello there. You must be Charlie. I'm Angel Dust." Angel extended her hand out to the young girl to shake.

"Angel Dust? As in the Spider Witch Demon? My parents talked a lot about you." Charlie said a little tense. 

"Likewise. Sorry I came here on short notice but I saw your fiasco earlier, and thought I could help." Angel said getting Charlie's attention.

"Help?" 

"Yes-"

"Hold on a minute!" Another demon girl said holding a spear. "How do we know you're not here to sabatoge us or something?!" 

"Honey, I may be an Overlord, but I'm more humane than others." 

"Hey Vag, can I talk with you?" Charlie asked the other girl dragging her away.

"I think we should hear her out."

"What?! Why?"

"She may be an Overlord, but my parents hold her in high regard. She's also respected by many demons, especially females. Most of them were victims of trafficking and so on. I heard the only kills she's ever done were on those of angels when the Cleansing." Charlie explained. 

"...Tsk. Alright, but I'm gonna keep an eye on her..." Vaggie said and then noticed Angel staring at her.

"What?"

"Your stance is off."

"Wha?" Then Angel corrected Vaggie's defense stance with the spear.

"There, and don't stay standing straight hun. If you croach, you can be ready to step away from an attack."

Vaggie blushed at this.

"So, what can you do that will help us?" Charlie asked.

"I know how to cook, clean, sew, and I can also be a Cabaret singer time to time. But I require every Monday and Thursday night off from singing. Can that work?" 

"Wait, I thought you were wealthy enough to have servants back in your mansion." Vaggie said.

"I don't have any servants. It's not necessary for me."

Then the door knocked again.

Charlie then gained a hopeful look on her face only to turn into one of shock.

It was the Radio Demon.  
\------------------  
Seeing this demon made Charlie pale. It was tense enough when Angel Dust arrived but now HIM?!

The man then begins to speak, "Hel-"

But Charlie slams the door on him.

Looking away from a second, Charlie opens the door and the man finishes, "-lo!"

Then Charlie slams the door on him again.

'Alastor? I had a feeling he'd come around here?'

Charlie turns her head, "Hey, Vaggie?"

"Whaaaat?" Vaggie asks with an irritated expression.

"The Radio Demon is at the door!" Charlie nervously answers, imitating the man's smile. Then points to the door.

Vaggie quickly sits up in shock, "What?!"

"Now this is unexpected..." Angel said, pretending she doesn't know him at all.

"What should I do?!" Charlie panics.

"Uh, well, don't let him in!" Vaggie says.

Charlie is nervous and turns her head to the door. And sure enough, she opens the door again.

The demon calls the Radio Demon, asks, "May I speak now?"

Charlie calmly says to the demon, "You may."

The demon reaches his hand out to Charlie as he talks with his radio voice, "Alastor! Pleasure to be meeting you, sweetheart!"

He then grabs Charlie's hand and pulls her to him, "Quite a pleasure!"

Alastor lets himself in and past the princess, "Excuse my sudden visit, but I saw your fiasco on a picture show, and I just couldn't resist! What a performance! Why, I haven't been that entertained since the stock market crash of 1929! Hahahahaha."

He then walks further in as he says, "Sooo many orphans..."

Suddenly, Vaggie holds a harpoon towards Alastor's face making him stop, "Stop right there!"

Vaggie mutters, "Cabrón hijo de perra." Angel chuckled to herself as she heard that.

She continues to have the harpoon toward his throat and says, "I know your game and I'm not gonna let you hurt anyone here, you pompous cheesy talk show shitlord!"

Alastor chuckles as he Angel approaches the group as she turned the harpoon away from him with a grin, "Honey trust me. If he wanted to cause harm...he would've done it already." Angel said with her green eye glowing a venomous green.

Charlie and Vaggie stare in fear.

"That's right! I'm here because I want to help!" The Radio Demon stated in glee.

The girls stare at him with confused expressions.

Charlie asks, dumbfounded, "Say what now?"

"Help!" Alastor repeats himself.

"Hahaha, hello? Is this thing on?" Alastor questions.

He taps his mic and says, "Testing, testing!"

Suddenly, the microphone talks, "Well I heard you loud and clear!"

"Um, you want to help? With...?" Charlie asks.

Alastor teleports himself from the shadow between the girls, "This ridiculous thing you're trying to do! This hotel! I want to help you run it."

"Buuut... why?" Charlie asks.

"Hahaha, why does anyone do anything? Sheer, absolute boredom! I've lacked inspiration for decades," Alastor says.

Then leans his elbow on Vaggie's head, "My work became mundane, lacking focus..."

Then shoves her away, but Angel catches Vaggie before she could fall to the floor. "aimless! I've come to crave a new form of entertainment! Hahaha!"

"A new form of entertainment? Does this mean you're getting tired of me? You wound me..." Angel spoke up getting Alastor's attention with a fake pout looking to another part of the room.

"Hahahahaha! Oh, I could never get tired of you or your actions, Angel Dust! You have been making Hell more lively after all!" Alastor said.

"Does getting into a fistfight with a reporter count as entertainment...?" Charlie nervously asks.

"Hahaha! It's the purest kind, my dear: Reality! True passion! After all, the world is a stage and the stage is a world of entertainment," Alastor, showing his big sharp toothed smile.

"So does this mean you think it's possible to rehabilitate a demon?" Charlie asks.

Alastor shakes his hand in front of her as he laughs, "Of course not! That's wacky nonsense!"

That makes Charlie deflate.

Alastor shakes his head back and forth as he says, "Redemption, oh the non-existent humanity!"

He then shakes his head again, "No no no no, I don't think there's anything left that could save such loathsome sinners!"

He then looks over to Vaggie who is offended. Angel just shook her head at this, but still sorry about Alastor's words.

"The chance given was the life they lived before, the punishment is this! There is no undoing what is done!" Alastor adds.

Charlie steps forward and asks, So then, why do you wanna help me if you don't believe in my cause?"

Alastor turns to see Charlie and looks at her with a large grin with his eyes glowing.

Alastor walks up to Charlie "Consider it an investment in ongoing entertainment for myself!" Then pulls her close to him.

He twirls her around a little as he says, "I want to watch the scum of the world struggle to climb up the hill of betterment only to repeatedly trip and tumble down to the fiery pit of failure!"

"Riiiight," Charlie says, feeling uncomfortable and removes his hand from her shoulder.

"Yes, indeedy!" Alastor says.

Then he grabbed Charlie by her waist and drags her away, "I see big things coming your way and who better to help you than I?"

\----------------

"I heard that the two of them know each other, but how well?" Charlie suddenly asked Vaggie as she was taken to the other girl's side.

"Well, a decade ago, Angel Dust emerged in Hell. Upon arrival, the Cleansing was beginning. A flapper demon was going to be killed by the angels, but Angel Dust slaughtered two of them, and placed a curse on a third one, forcing them to withdraw. Typically, word of it spread around Hell since no demon was able to destroy an angel before. A few days later, she brought down an overlord in charge of drug trafficking and replaced it with her potions which quickly gained ground. Sinners started calling her the Witch Spider Demon. And then, she was able to make a fool out of another overlord; Valentino. That was also the same time she met Alastor, the Radio Demon, and sinners say the two of them forged an alliance of sorts. And that's really rare since most of the overlords work solo." Vaggie clarified as the two overlords interacted. "If i had to choose, I'd trust the spider since she's more humane."

\------------------------

cliffhanger! What will happen next?

plz comment!


	7. Chapter 7

Alastor had finished another of his rounds as people would call. And headed off home. 

Angel Dust was in the lounge, with dinner all warm and ready to eat. It was always divine.

"How was work?" She asked.

"Not as exciting as what I need now.. " he practically purred as he looked at Angel.

She was in a nightgown teddy that was red with black lace, and a sheer black robe. It didn't help that her chest looked more fuller. 

She was tempting him to 'devour' her. His tail was shaking in excitement. 

"I think I'll want dessert first though," He said as the fire turned red and pink, and sweet smoke was coming from it. 

Then Alastor started to touch Angel. It started with some caressing of her body, smelling the sweet scent of cherry, strawberries, and hazelwood. 

He pulled her closer and peppered kisses on her neck as his hands traveled to her thighs and she started caressing his hair and a hand traveled to his groin.

"Mhmm. Alastor..." 

As he traveled further, she drew him into a kiss. Intended to map out each other's mouths.

Then...

Alastor woke from his bed in shock to an uncomfortable feeling. 

This never happened to him before! 

Why?!

What was Angel Dust doing to him?!  
\-------------  
Later that day, Alastor walked out of his room and Charlie caught up with him. 

"Oh Alastor! Can you wake up Angel please? I'm gonna get Vaggie. Thanks!" Charlie said as she quickly left. 

Alastor stared at where Charlie was, before turning to Angel's room which was only 5 doors away from him.

*knock knock*   
"Come in!" 

Alastor opened the door to see Angel...in the same nightgown she had on in his dream. Only it showed her figure more and a strap was off her shoulder.

!!!!!

"Oh, hi Alastor. Tell Charlie I'll be down in a few...Is something wrong?" Angel asked as she saw his face, with a strained smile and redder than his own suit.

"Ah, ofcoursei'llseeyoudown!" Alastor said quickly and vanished before Angel could blink.  
\--------------  
Angel Dust had just came down stairs in camouflage jeans with a tank top and a jacket.

"Hey Charlie. What's on the agenda today?" Angel asked the princess as she got a cup of coffee and sat down with Nifty, who became a new maid.

"Well, I'm hoping to advertise for the hotel, but I need to know where..." Charlie said, then Angel gained an idea.

"Actually, I think I know a couple of demons that would like redemption. If fact, I gave them all a call last night, and they said they'd give it a shot." Angel said getting Charlie and Vaggie's attention.

"What? So when are they coming?" Vaggie asked

*Ding Dong*

"I guess right now. Come on." Angel said getting to the door.

You see during the 10 years, Angel met a few demons who were involved in the war when they were still alive and had been barely scrapping by. There was Krum, Braxton, Bones, and Talver

Some surprisingly were Slytherin students she knew such as Crabbe, or even Bulstrode who she rescued from Valentino. 

From the looks of it, there were 23 demons checking in when Alastor walked in the room. 

"I guess we're going to have buisness after all, huh Alastor?" Charlie said, feeling confident. 

"Maybe, but I doubt it'll be for long." Alastor grinned before spotting Angel with Vaggie getting the demons a key for their rooms. 

Her tank top revealed a bit of her cleavage, and also reached to above her naval. 

Alastor quickly left the room again before Angel could spot him as she was giving them schedules for rehabilitation.   
\------------  
Once the guests were all situated, Alastor went to the bar meeting up with Husk.

He kept looking into his drink, thinking all about Angel. Ah, why is she plaguing his thoughts like this?

Every move she made, her witty attitude, her sweet voice, her singing, her smiles. 

If he could, he would find a way to have her back in the mansion, as she'd pet his ears. Or even embrace her in his lap and slowly entice her to-

"Alastor? What gotten your head in the gutter?" Husk asked. 

"I don't know what you're talking about." Alastor quickly defended.

"Even after I called your name for the 8th time?" 

.....

"Is this about Angel?"

"N-no! Not a-at all!!!"

"Yeah, and you didn't just stutter." 

"Stutter about what?" Charlie's voice popped up as she arrived with Vaggie. 

"Never mind! If you don't mind, I'll be returning to my room!" Alastor quickly said speeding off.

"What was that about? He's been a little jumpy lately." Vaggie said, confused. 

"Because the idiot's denying his feelings for our local spider." Husk explained as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

"What?! You're saying Alastor has a crush on Angel?! Since when?" Charlie asked, surprised. 

"Not really sure, but I'm guessin a few years ago when he suddenly decided to move into her mansion. He left so much of his stuff there, that he moved in for convenience. He even has his radio Studio there now." Husk explained. 

"Does Angel know?" Charlie asked. 

"I don't know, and I don't care," Husk bluntly said. "She never showed an interest in dating, and she died a virgin."

\-------------  
Cliffhanger! What to do next? Plz comment!


	8. Chapter 8

Alastor had expected for the demons that checked in to have left after 5 days, but to his surprise, they were still in the hotel after a whole month. Guess these demons Angel found had perseverance. 

Speaking of which, Angel had been arranging personal meetings with each of them to discuss their problems and gradually replacing their bad habits with better ones. 

The tactics she used were lollipops and pocky instead of cigarettes, sparkling water for wine or booze, and having therapy meetings a week.

Well, they had to start somewhere and it was working. 

To Alastor's and the other's surprise, at least five of the demons already gained redemption, since they were still clean even after arriving in Hell. So they got to get into Heaven thanks to Angel.

"Only a month, and we got five full rehabilitations! If we keep this up, the hotel can work after all!" Charlie said looking happy.

Then suddenly, an explosion occurred outside the hotel. 

"Wha?! Oh, come on! Niffty and I just fixed up the yard!" Angel yelled.

"Yeah! That wasn't nice!"

To their surprise, it was Sir Pentious. Angel groaned at seeing him. She remember this guy. She had to sit next to him at a roast, she thought he'd never shut up about himself.

Alastor wasn't happy to see him either. Every time the snake saw Angel, he'd flirt with her nonstop. 

He made sure to make quick work of his so-called rival, and turned his attention back to Angel.

"Husk was right. Alastor does have a crush on Angel. But why hasn't he said anything?" Charlie asked Vaggie.

"Honesty, I don't know. I'm still trying to figure out how he fell for her." Vaggie stated.

Later that night, Angel went out to a forest that was just outside of Pentagram City. It was also the only area in Hell that didn't have a red sky, and the time was night time with a dark blue sky. That was the only place Angel could have a breather from anything.

She had also found a lake there that had water better than any other in Hell, and wondered if this was the only unspoiled spot in this underworld. 

"I thought I would find you here." A familiar voice said behind her.

"You followed me here Alastor?" 

"...You only told me about the death of your parents, but not about what happened to you? And I can't find myself thinking you weren't raised to an orphanage." The Radio Demon said as he walked to sit next to Angel.

"...No. I had to be saddled with my mom's relatives. To be honest, they were more of a hell than this place." She said looking into the water, feeling like her old self was showing itself in there.

"In other words, they treated you like a slave." Alastor said, his smile gradually lessening.

"You don't know the half of it. My actual name was Alstromeia Potter." Angel said as she explained of how she lived in a cupboard under the stairs, was lied to of her parents being useless drunks, and never celebrated her birthday either. 

She went on to tell Alastor of her learning of being a witch, meeting Hagrid, getting Hedwig as her first present, learning her parents died to protect her from a madman.

Going to Hogwarts for the first time. Being sorted into Gryffindor, meeting Hermione and Ron, winning her first Quiddich game, and facing Voldemort for the first time for 11 years for the Sorcerer's Stone.

Then she went on to tell him of everything else she went through. Her second year fighting a basilisk. Third year learning her godfather was innocent and facing dementors. Fourth being forced to enter a tournament and losing a friend to Voldemort. Fifth year was Hell under Umbridge and how the Ministry was at war with itself of keeping secrets because of their superiors. And losing her godfather as well. Sixth year changed her life as she learned of the prophecy and the horacruxes, which were made by killing an innocent. And losing the headmaster that she saw as a grandfather. 

She couldn't stay at Hogwarts for her Seventh year, hunting the horacruxes, and learning of the hallows. Losing so much of her friends and family she never knew of. She even let herself get hit by a killing curse only to destroy the horacrux that Voldemort never knew he put in her. She came back of course, and was able finally defeat him for good. She also explained that those who dare to create horacruxes wouldn't be accepted by heaven or hell. Instead, their souls dissolved to nothing, as if they never existed. 

She barely rested properly. Having to be a poster girl for the Wizarding World, teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts, and she never found a reason to marry because most men were after her money. She only had her remaining friends and Teddy her godson who all still cared for her.

And neither her status or power left her even after she died an old maid. But as she arrived in Hell, her age was pushed back to her 20's.

When she finished, her face was slackened, as if she had a huge weight on her shoulders that was finally lifted.

She looked at her reflection in the lake as if she was picturing her old self, and tossed a pebble like she didn't want to see it. 

Alastor, for a rare moment, wasn't smiling. He may have thought that frowning made any opponents weak against him.

But Angel, for her to face everything she went through. 

He was certain she was the strongest woman he met.

"So, with everything you did and little you asked for, you should've been in Heaven. Yet you were sent here." Alastor stated, as he knew it wasn't a crime to stop a madman threatening an entire population or even the world itself.

"Yeah. And since you know of my beginning here, I also saved Mimzy or mom from being killed by those angels. Since I had nowhere to go, she took me in, actually the whole club did. Besides you now, they are also aware of my past." Angel softly smiled. "I began to see it as a way to make a fresh start, but even after death, my power won't let me go." Angel said as she took out The Elder Wand and looked at it. 

Alastor was silent for a moment before shifting closer to Angel as he saw her eyes were glossy and threatening to tear up. 

He never considered physical contact in this way before, but he'll try. 

Angel then felt an arm around her and pulling her into an embrace. 

"Alstromeia was who you once were. Now you're Angel Dust. You've earned the right to live for yourself now. If Heaven doesn't see how much you deserve to be up there, it's their loss." Alastor said as he held her close.

Angel was stiff for a few seconds before Alastor felt her burying her face into his shoulder and feeling it getting wet along with a pair of arms holding onto him.

Angel wound up falling asleep in his arms and he carried her back to the hotel bridal style. 

\----------------------'

Neither of the two overlords realized that Charlie and Vaggie had followed them and overheard the whole thing.

Charlie was pretty sad for Angel since this meant a lot of people she knew were possibly in Heaven, including her parents, but she was stuck down here in Hell. So Charlie was thinking of asking Angel if she wanted to be rehabilitated.

Vaggie, while she was pretty upset too, thought maybe Alastor was either using Angel to his advantage or did t want her to go to Heaven. Like Husk said, Alastor is denying his own feelings for the spider.  
\--------  
A few days later, Alastor was just walking along with Angel as demons steered clear of them. 

Then Angel began to tense up as she felt some familiar presences. 

She looked to the side to see two demons. A male and a female. 

The male looked like an overweight walrus, while the wife was similar to a mangled giraffe. 

She internally growled. 

'Those two...well after what they, did I suppose they did deserve Hell as their 'reward'.' Angel thought.

"Angel. You look a little peeved about something." Alastor said before looking at the two other demons as he recalled Angel's discription of her so-called relatives.

'Hmm.'  
\--------  
The day faded away to early night as Petunia and Vernon Dursley were trying to scrap up food to their home, which was really an abandoned shack.

They had no idea how this happened! They didn't do anything wrong! How did they deserve Hell itself, where they had spent 22 years of being on the streets, having to steal food and other things to survive, with the constant threat of being killed or raped whenever they went out?!

Then they heard a knock at the door.

Vernon quickly got a gun, and timidly said; "Who's there?"

The door then opened to reveal Alastor with his usual bloodthirsty grin.

"Hello there! I want to know, are you Petunia and Vernon Dursley?" He asked casually.

"W-what do you want with us?" Petunia asked, afraid of what the Radio Demon would do to them.

"Simple. I'm afraid I'll have to have you erased since you have deserved worse than this place to hurt my friend, who also happens to be your niece." He gleefully said. 

"What?! That freak?! But she-!" 

"She's also a member of the Overlords and was placed here on accident. She was also the woman I was walking with earlier. But to be honest...

I don't intend to let her go even if Heaven comes for her." Alastor finished with his demon voice emerging and symbols appearing around him.

The air was filled with screams that night.....  
\---------------  
Later that night, 666 News reported a house fire of a shack had somehow burst into flames, and two bodies were found inside. But not much was mentioned in the report since they were powerless nobodies.

Alastor grinned as his shadow did as well. 

Now those two were out of Angel's afterlife for good.

He looked over at the spider demon who fell asleep on a couch. 

She looked tempting like that....  
\----------


	9. Chapter 9

The hotel was a bit more busier than usual. 

Mainly because Charlie's parents the king and queen of Hell themselves were visiting. 

And of course Charlie was nervous.

Angel and Nifty had finished cleaning everything, and Angel especially got the files for the demon that they rehabilitated, which were 46 total. Most of which only made a small mistake while they were human, which had Angel questioning these things. They were also victims of circumstance, so they shouldn't have deserved hell.

Either way, Angel also promised that she'd make sure Alastor didn't cause any trouble. 

In a matter of moments, Lucifer and Lilith arrived to the Hotel, and they were surprised that Angel and Alastor were there too.

"My, it's been a while hasn't it Angel, Alastor?" Lucifer greeted the two.

"Yes, I suppose so. By the way, did that book of poisons and jinxed help you out?" Angel asked the king as he nodded.

"Ah yes, it did more than help." He said before talking with his daughter.

"Lilith, you look fabulous. Still enjoying those cosmetics I gave you?" Angel then turned to the queen.

"Need you ask?" Lilith twittered with a smile.  
\---------  
Lucifer was indeed stumped by how the hotel actually helped out some demons and they actually got into Heaven all cleansed.

"I'm still baffled on how this hotel actually took off." He said.

"Oh, that was all thanks to Angel. She knew how to find the right people. Not to mention she did a bang up job on being a therapist for demons!" Alastor said as his gaze still lingered on the spider demon as she talked and laughed with Charlie and her mother.

Lucifer could tell the gaze in the Radio Demon's eyes seem to soften as he looked at the female overlord.

"Alastor...you are definitely whipped." Lucifer bluntly stated.

"! I haven't the faintest idea what you're talking about." Alastor said with a forced grin as he looked away.

Yup, he is whipped big time.  
\------'------  
Alright, it wasn't much, but I got Charlie's parents and now Lucifer's saying Alastor likes our spider!


	10. Chapter 10

Angel was at the Ritz after another one of her performances, and Alastor was there as well. 

However, what she didn't notice was that Alastor was having more liquor than he should handle. 

But Mimzy noticed. 

"Oh dear. Alastor, I think that's enough for you hun." Mimzy said as she had a bartender demon take a bottle away from the Radio Demon.

"Ussshmm. Is Angel still here? I need her to *hiccup* steal my heart." 

"Yup. He's far gone." The bartender demon said. "Hey Angel! I think ya need to get Strawberry Pimp back home." He called to the female spider.

"I don't believe this. One of the most frightening demons in all of Hell, yet he can't hold his liquor?!" Angel said.

"Normally he can have a drink or two, but he went overboard for some reason." Mimzy said, but she really knew that Alastor gained a mad crush on her surrogate daughter. 

"Well, I'll get him back to the hotel. I'll see you Monday, mom!" Angel said using a teleportation spell.

Mimzy smiled and shook her head. She really hoped that Alastor would man up and confess to Angel already.

But if he winds up breaking her heart, she'll come after him, overlord or not!  
\--------  
Angel had gotten to the hotel while carrying Alastor. Thankfully, no one was in the hotel, doing their own thing. She proceeded to carry him up to his room.

"Oh Angel. When are we gonna arrive...are we in the hotel yet? *giggles* Ah, I just remembered something-" Alastor chatted off like a drunk.

"Yes, we're in the hotel. I'm getting you to your room to recover." Angel said as they arrived to his room.

"Alright, we're here. You should get some rest. I'll get something for your hangover when you wake up." Angel said putting Alastor on his bed.

"Angeeeeelllll! Don't leave me! *hiccup* I want attention!" Alastor said as he took off his shoes, coat, and to Angel's embarrassment, his pants.

"Wha?! Alastor, you're not yourself right now.-!!!!"

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeassssseee!"

Alastor said as he glomped Angel and his head was right where her fluffy chest is. Making her blush.

'Why does he have to be a cute drunk?' Angel thought as she saw Alastor's ears twitching in a cute way.

Angel sighed and quickly changed into her long nightgown as she was forced to be in Alastor's bed with him.

"Angel."

"Hm?"

Then Alastor snuggled deeper into her chest. "Ah, your softer than a pillow!"

Angel swore she was probably redder than a beet.  
\------------------  
Ever since the Overlords gathering, Valentino became a little frustrated yet confused about Angel Dust.

Vox and Velvet seem to know her a bit, and they said she was someone important in the mortal realm when she was still alive. Which meant the two of them knew who she was as a mortal.

"Val. You look like you're at war with yourself. Is something wrong?" Velvet asked getting his attention. 

"...Yes. You and Vox appeared to know who she was. Probably even before you died. Who is she exactly? " The moth man pressed.

"...We had relatives back on the mortal realm who were wizards. Actual magic users. Spellmaking, potions, poisons, and all that. It's all real." Vox started out.

"There was also some prophecy about a fierce dark wizard that would be defeated by a newborn that would grow to end his life. The dark wizard tried to change his fate, but from what we learned, what happened next only sealed it." Velvet said in a serious tone.

"Not a lot of people know what happened, but an infant was the only survivor and escaped Death with a scar while the dark wizard's powers were destroyed and he barely escaped." Vox said.

"...That infant...were they Angel Dust?" Valentino questioned. 

"Yeah. Only her name was Alstromeia Potter. Girl who lived, Women Who Conquered, and Savior of the Wizarding World, and so on. She gained a lot titles during her time. It's safe to say she's was and maybe still is the most powerful magic user since Merlin himself." Velvet said. 

"Right, if fact she was said to be the ultimate Golden Girl of the Wizarding World." Vox finished. 

Valentino was silent for a moment. 

Then he grinned like a Cheshire Cat. "Things are certainly going to get more interesting!"  
\---------------  
The next day, Alastor woke up with a pounding headache. It was rare for him to drink himself drunk, not to mention it would make him sick afterwards. 

He reached to the bridge of his nose to try to relieve himself of the pain, then he began to notice.....he wasn't alone in bed. 

He sat up quickly to see Angel was in bed with him. But she was in her nightgown, and no marks on either of them that suggested anything. 

Alastor sighed in relief that nothing happened between the two. 

As he looked at Angel again, she looked so serene in her sleep. A blush rose to his face as he thought back to what Husker said.

At that, Angel woke up as well. 

"Oh, hey Alastor. Feeling better?" Angel asked before noticing Alastor's blush on his nervously smiling face.

Then a knock came up.

"Hey Alastor! Are you there?" 

"!!! Charlie. Listen, you get back in bed. I'll get them to leave." Angel quickly said as she pushed the Radio Demon back in bed, her nightgown was turned into regular clothes.  
\-------------  
Before Charlie could knock on the door again, the door opened to reveal...Angel?

"Angel? What are you doing in Alastor's room?" Vaggie asked.

"Alastor's not feeling well since last night. I'm looking after him right now, but he should be alright by tomorrow. At least it's both our days off." Angel quickly said as Charlie nodded. 

"Got it. Niffty, could you make something for Alastor to help?" The princess asked the cyclops demoness.

"You got it!" Niffty said before she turned to Angel. "Anything you need Angel?"

"Yeah, could you get a blue vial that has a star in my room. It should help Alastor get better soon."

"Ok!" Niffty exclaimed before scurrying off. 

Vaggie and Charlie left Angel to look over Alastor.

"*sighs* Well, I got them to leave. Since I had to say you're not going to be out of this room until tomorrow, you'll have to play along." Angel said as she summoned a ice pack and a thermometer which was at a high temp. Both of which were placed on Alastor.

"Thanks...Should be more than enough for me to recover." The Radio Demon said looking away.

The door knocked as Angel left and came back with what Niffty brought.

Alastor supposed that this is what he'll get for having one too many drinks at the bar. He then remembered that he said he wanted Angel to steal his heart yesterday and turned red. If Angel heard it, he'd never live it down.

For a long time, he never showed a romantic interest in anyone, even when he was still alive. His own parents may not have been the best examples since his mother was the only parental figure in his life, and his father was practically non-existent. 

Then he thought back to Angel's parents. The very thought of the fact they died to protect their only daughter made him somewhat jealous and at the same time sympathetic for her.

Then there was the attitude she displayed around others. She seemed to be nonchalant about being surrounded by demons and sinners, considering she actually had to deal with a live one for 7 years.

Finally, her attitude towards him mystified him the most.

Rather than fear, she'd look at him with neutrality at first. Then as they would get to know each other, his curiosity would take over, and just when he thought he had her figured out, the Witch Spider would throw a curve ball at him.

Then there were times he would see another demon either flirt with her or when she's not paying attention to him but talking with someone else and he would jump into the conversation. 

He remembered that Husk said he was being jealous, but that's nonsense!

He's not jealous. 

And he's especially NOT falling in love!

...Right?  
\-------------


	11. Chapter 11

It had been a week since Alastor's hangover, and Angel taking care of him. Alastor knew he couldn't avoid her all the time, she basically worked with him. 

He also had been catching himself gazing at Angel when she was working. 

Even his friend Rosie told him one time; "If you don't ask her out already, someone else will instead." 

It made Alastor see red now that he thought about it. 

Which is why after Angel was wrapping up another rehab meeting, and getting calls for other demons who wanted to be redeemed, Alastor walked up to her and attempted to scare her...

"Don't even think about it Alastor." Angel said, not even turning around. 

"Ah, you always seem to know it was me." Alastor falsely lamented.

"Is there something you want?"

"Ah, about that. Um..." Alastor grinned sheepishly looking at another direction. Man, he was never so nervous in his life, or afterlife because this was foreign territory he was entering. 

"I wanted to ask if you would...like to have a get together later tonight? Just us two?" Alastor nervously asked.

Angel looked at him shocked. "You mean....like...a date...?" 

THE Radio Demon was asking her out?!

"I-if that's alright with you."

"...Well, I would love to. So I can be ready when...?"

"!!!...How's 7 sound?" Alastor asked. 

"That's enough time for me. My shift ends at 5." Angel smiled.

"Excellent! I'll be in the lobby then!" Alastor said before leaving quickly.

.....  
Angel was quiet for a few seconds from what had just happened. 

She looked at her phone and decided to text Niffty. 

"Hey, Nift. I have a problem.   
Alastor asked me out, and I don't know what to wear for our date." She texted.

And the next thing she knew. Niffty got a hold of her and picked her up into her room for getting a dress.

"OMG! He finally asked you out! I've always knew he would one day!" She said as the two looked in Angel's walk in closet and Niffty found one dress that would work.  
\---------------  
(Or Valentino's attempts of botching up a first date before being screwed up)  
\----------------

Alastor was never as nervous as he was now. He had already gotten ready for his date with Angel, in a nice red tuxedo, outside of his normal attire.

His ears perked up as he heard familiar footsteps coming towards him. 

Angel was dressed in a green fringed flapper dress, which made her stand out in a good way. Along with a black mink wrap on her shoulders, she certainly looked classy. 

Oh Satan, if he don't impress her, nothing will.

"So where do you plan for us to go?" Angel asked.

"Well, thankfully I know this café along the town that makes excellent cuisine! Then I hoped to travel around the hell gardens!"

"Isn't that area forbidden?"Angel asked as she smirked.

"Possibly." Alastor 'innocently' grinned.

Angel just shook her head and let her date lead the way.  
\----------  
Valentino couldn't believe his luck when he saw Angel and Alastor at a café since he had to get her. 

"I just need to find a way to get her alone, and then I'll wisk her away. Fighting the Radio Demon head-on would be too risky." He said as Vox and Velvet watched with him.

"Normally when we go look for 'new recruits', I'm up for it. But this may be going too far." Vox said nervously.

"Yeah, in fact the last person who dared to disturb..." Velvet said before pausing with a terrified expression.  
"Actually we don't know what happened last person that dared to disturb The Spider Witch. Let alone the Radio Demon." 

"Val, looks like their ending dinner now." Vox said as the pair was leaving while smiling and talking. ' though I have a bad feeling about this.' He thought. 

\----------  
Alastor had laughed at something Angel had told him, that involved an aunt being blown up, but Valentino didn't care.

He frowned at the things that kept failing him right now.

So far, he had tried wasps nest, tacks, wild dogs, even some of his smoke.

But for some reason, they seemed to backfire on him. He got stung, bitten and among other things, leeches attacked him only.

'Should I mention to him Angel always prepares for things like this, say a misfortune spell?' Vox thought to himself. 

"Thought I heard some eavesdroppers. Guess your shadow was right Alastor." A voice said behind them.

And there was the dating pair in question.

Both was an expression of fury with insidious smiles.

While Alastor had his usual demonic look, Angel gained an extra two pairs of eyes, her teeth were sharper, and she grew an additional pair of arms from her back.

"Valentino. I know you've been seeking me out for your 'buisness', but I have my dignity to keep in mind. Plus, I wonder,

Did you know that some spiders EAT moths?" Angel finished.

Though nothing really bad happened to the Vs, mostly Vox and Velvet mostly, Valentino got the most damage, and wouldn't be moving around for a while.

Alastor was silent as he saw the female spider strangle the moth halfway to a second death.

He was still silent as the Vs retreated, and Angel turned her attention back to him.

"Alastor. You ok? Al?" 

Finally, Alastor looked Angel in the eye with a dazed look.

"Husk was right. I gotta be the most idiotic demon in Hell." As he yanked Angel to him. 

"Huh? Wha-mmm?!"

Angel couldn't believe it.

Alastor. THE Radio Demon. Was kissing her!

It took her a good amount of will not to moan so loudly as she accepted the kiss, to Alastor's pleasure as he took it to pry into Angel's mouth, and she writhed with a jolt of pleasure as Alastor mapped out her cavern with his tongue. 

Finally, the need for air overtook them, and a thin strand of saliva emerged, attached to their long tongues.

"*pants* I suppose you wouldn't object to..." Alastor started but didn't finish.

"Hey, I never had the chance before. But as you said, now I can live for myself. So, I'll take chances with you, deer." Angel teased as they headed back.  
\-------------  
It had been a month since Alastor and Angel officially got together.

But Alastor really wanted it to be official. 

The next Extermination was coming up in 3 hours. Rather than participating in killing the Exterminators, he actually wanted real time alone with Angel. 

He had everything set for her and his confession, he just needed the right one to tie her down to him. 

He went to a jewelry store and he picked up a set of custom rings for that day and let Charlie know he and Angel would be somewhere else during the Extermination. 

\----------  
The couple headed to Angel's mansion all locked up in case any Exterminators try to break in. 

Angel was surprised to see her house having white lilies and a nice comfortable place for watching a movie together.

Some included Casablanca, some Charlie Chaplin movies, and so on.

The movies had drowned out the screams of demons being killed outside. Thankfully, none of them were demons Angel rescued in the past.

As Alastor noticed the time of Extermination was almost over, he stood up as Phantom of the Opera was ending.

Angel looked confused as Alastor took her by the hand and took her to the balcony where they had a good view of the city. 

Then at the same time, Angel's Golden Snitch appeared and flew to Alastor's hand.

"Angel. Among all demons I've ever encountered, I never expected to be so drawn to someone like you. Your strength, nerve, and even your attitude has me captivated. So much so, I don't want that to go away. I wish for it to be official." The Radio Demon said as he got down on a knee and the Snitch opened to reveal a ring of the Deathly Hallows with a white Diamond in the circle and antlers etched into the ring. 

Angel couldn't believe it as she gasped.

"Angel Dust. Alstromeia Marianne Potter. 

Would you do the honor of becoming my bride?"

.....

Alastor was worried when she didn't respond. 

But then...

He found himself pounced on and given so many kisses on the lips, cheeks, forehead.

Angel stopped when she saw Alastor's dizzy lovestruck expression as demon hearts floated around his head and his ears twitched in a floppy state, his face in lipstick marks.

"How's that for a 'yes', Bambi?" Angel asked with a smirk as began to kiss the buck again as the fireworks went off.  
\-------------


	12. Chapter 12

Angel woke up with the red sun hitting her in the face. 

She felt sore all over, and she looked over in her bed to see...!

Alastor was asleep in the same bed as her...and he was in his birthday suit.

As was she.

Then Angel remembered. 

After Alastor proposed to her and she replied with feverish kisses, they took their activities to her bedroom. 

It became a whirlwind of kisses, licks, bites, skin slapping against skin. 

Merlin, Alastor may be a gentleman or seen as a demon, but Angel learned he can be a real animal in the sheets. Her grabbing his tail only encouraged him.

There wasn't a spot on her fur he left untouched, like he was sampling a once in a blue moon delicacy. 

And when the best part came around...oh, she never thought she can scream so loud. It was closest she ever gotten to Heaven.

"Darling? You're up already?"

"Yes, I am. How'd you sleep?"

"Best I've had since we met." Alastor said as he snuggled to her chest.

"Alastor, I gotta make breakfast. Besides, Charlie needs us at the hotel."

"Charlie can manage on her own for a day. Can't we stay here a while?" He said, his voice muffled in her chest.

Angel shook her head as she used her magic to check the news.

Basically Kate and Tom talked of the death toll being the lowest yet due to the princess's hotel actually working and demons were reserving a place there at a steady rate. 

"In other matters, it seems that The infamous Radio Demon and Spider Witch Demon have hooked up with each other, and according to some demons, their officially engaged!" Kate said getting the deer and spider's attention. 

"That's right Kate! The two eligible demons are now officially off the market for all those miserable dunderheads!" Tom nodded.

"Looks like word gets around fast here," Angel sighed.

Alastor grumbled about nosy demons who have no respect for privacy.

"...How soon would you like the wedding? Honestly, I don't think I can endure a long engagement." Angel said as she got up and dressed in a feathery robe.

"As soon as we tell Charlie and the others. I'm sure you don't want a big glamorous wedding so we can invite a few sinners. Rosie and Mimzy can come too." 

"I'm also sure Lucifer and Lilith would like an invite too." Angel added.  
\-----------  
As they arrived back to the Hotel, Charlie basically bombarded them with questions her eyes all lit up at their engagement. 

Niffty as well, with her asking when and where they would like the wedding.

Husk was well, Husk as always.

\-------------  
In the next three days, Alastor found himself standing at an altar in a red tuxedo, with a nervous smile. 

Lucifer, who was gonna have him married, assured him he was as nervous when he and Lilith got hitched, and gave advised him to spend as much time with his new bride as possible. 

He also promised that no one who wasn't invited would not be able to get in. Ever since it was announced that Alastor and Angel and got engaged, the Hell tabloids were offering ten million dollars for a picture of the wedding kiss.

Alastor nervousness melted away as he heard the organ music and his eyes gazed upon the love of his afterlife.

Mimzy was walking alongside her hand in hand to the alter. Unknown to the demons, some spirits attending as well from Heaven without being detected or seen.

On the other side of her Angel noticed her father's and godfather's Sirius's ghosts looking at her with smiles. 

Among the guests, there were also those of friends and allies. Hagrid was sniffling into a hanker chief as well as McGonagall as they floated alongside Dumbledore with a twinkling eye expression. 

Ron, Hermione, the twins, Lupin, Ginny, Luna, her grown godson Teddy, and all she knew in the war were in their own group as well.

Even Draco Malfoy and Snape to her surprise. They both gave her a respectful nod as she walked to the alter.

Her mother was floating behind Charlie and Vaggie where her dad joined her.

"Never thought our daughter would end up marrying a wendigo f all beings after dying though," James joked earning a small punch from Lily.

"Nor have I. But, no matter what she chooses, she'll always be our prongslet." Lily smiled as her daughter and her new groom exchanged vows. 

"I now pronounce you husband and wife."

The hall erupted into applause as the couple kissed.

\-------------------------


	13. Chapter 13

As their honeymoon started off, the newlyweds decided to travel to one of the solitary getaways in the Lust Realm. 

They had a special reservation for just the two of them, and they had a whole steam room and heated indoor in ground jacuzzi to themselves. 

"Since it's almost nightfall, why don't we enjoy a dip together, love?" Alastor asked as he started to unbutton his coat, leaving his skin bare for his wife to see. 

"Why not? Though...I'll need help getting this dress off." Angel smiled teasingly, swaying her hips in her wedding gown, making Alastor's ears twitch. 

"Well, I couldn't deny my wife's request now can I?" He smirked as he walked to the female spider. 

The night they had together was a whirlwind of passion when he proposed. The love-making felt a little fast from that.

They had time now. He can shower his wife with all the love she never had alive and he was going to make it stick in her mind. 

(Warning! If you are underage, do NOT read this part!)

Starting off with a lip-locking, his hands reached for the zipper as Angel's hands slowly took off his coat and shirt, and rubbed his chest, earning an animalistic growl. 

As Alastor got Angel's dress off, he was surprised to see she was wearing silky red lingerie that matched his usual pinstriped suit. 

"Love, are you trying to give me a second death?" Alastor asked as he pulled Angel closer to him so they were chest to chest.

"Why I would never do such a thing," Angel said as two of her arms were busy with Alastor's face and hair, and the other pair drifted to his trousers. He turned red and made a record scratch when he felt a hand on his crotch and another on his tail. 

He was then pushed to the bed as her hidden pair of arms came out and put some silk covering over the Radio Demon's eyes. 

"Ah, d-darling?!" Alastor asked a little excited. 

"Shhhh. Don't worry. You'll have your turn once I'm done." Angel whispered in his ear, kissing it and tying his arms back as well in silk.

For the next half hour, Angel had her husband bound in silk as her hands and mouth teased him. 

Alastor was at her mercy as he felt his trousers being taken off along with his boxers. Her wicked hands touched the right places to distract-!!!

He suddenly felt something warm and soft against him as he writhed in place. 

"A-angel. Oh! Ah!" He grunted as he felt something replace the softness with something moist. Starting off slow with subtle strokes and-oh Lucifer, what that her tongue?!

"Guess now you know how it was for me when you teased me..." Angel said in between licks and strokes as she decided to pick up the pace.

Alastor was coming undone in her grasp and would've cried out if she didn't stop so suddenly as he felt his binds being removed as he was so close.

His lower region throbbed painfully as he looked at Angel who was now sitting on the bed with smile.

"That wasn't nice, leaving me that high." 

"Maybe, but right now, I want to be teased." Angel said as she tickled Alastor's chin as his eyes became radio dials.

Suddenly, Angel found herself being pinned by tentacles as they manuvered to remove Angel's lingerie. 

"Oh, I'm not one to tease. That's your area." Alastor said as he finally moved to place a slow digit down her body.

"I'm going to pamper you..."

\----------------  
(Okay, the steamy part's over.)

After an hour of love-making, Angel felt her sore body being picked up.

The tentacles did a good job of reducing her to a withering mess. 

She even felt ecstasy as he slowly take her virtue. 

She was now placed in the jacuzzi along with her buck, as the warm water eased her tired muscles. 

"Rest love. We still have three days to enjoy these moments." Alastor grinned as he had Angel's head on his shoulder as a head rest as he tended to her body.

She snuggled deeper into him even as they returned to the bed, which got new clean sheets to replace their earlier romping.

"Oh, I love you my buck." Angel said as she snuggled into Alastor.

"Moi amore, my dear spider." Alastor said as they embraced each other and drifted to sleep.  
\-----------

A full two weeks had passed since they got back from the honeymoon, and the couple resumed their work at the hotel, though now sinners could see that they are married now.

Angel had woken up feeling a little dizzy along with occuring nausea. 

She had a feeling about this, but thought to find out first. She decided to use a magic test to find out, which was more accurate than a regular test.

And it turns out...

"No way...well things are gonna be busy for both of us now, huh?" Angel said as she placed her hand gently on her stomach.

\------------  
Angel asked for the other members of the hotel to come see her after work.

Once they were all situated, Angel turned to Alastor and showed him the results first. 

Once Alastor read it over, he sounded like a record screeching. He read it again. Twice. Thrice. 

He looked over to Angel, and she nodded and smiled.

He then zipped to his wife and began kissing her like a madman.

The others were confused until Charlie put two and two together when she heard 'child' and 'baby'.

"Oh My Dad! You're pregnant Angel?!" She yelled excited.

"Two weeks along. It's too early to tell if it's a boy or girl. But, I'm excited too." Angel said as she found herself in her husband's embrace again. 

Vaggie look as surprised, then muttering how things are gonna be hectic in Hell, and she pitied those who'd try to harm the mother-to-be.

Niffty was all excited asking how to prepare for the new baby.

Husk pretty much acted like Vaggie did. He also thought that if Alastor gets a daughter, he's gonna be busy keeping suitors away from the door one day.  
\------------------  
Well, there's the best part!   
Next is the torcherous pregnancy for Angel. Since it's a demon pregnancy, she'll have different cravings and the baby will be coming earlier than the usual.


	14. Chapter 14

It had been over 6 months since Angel and Alastor learned she was pregnant. 

The Radio Demon had been very territorial of the spider since then. As soon as a month passed, Angel looked like she was already 5 months along. 

She also told Mimzy of the pregnancy and of course, she was delighted to be a grandmother. Angel also told her she decided to have the baby's gender be a surprise so they got gender nurtral baby clothing for now.

However, Alastor rarely let his wife out of his sight except to bathe or when he went off to hunt to help sate her meat cravings.

Being a demon pregnancy, it was different from a human one. 

Since they were both animal demons, the expected time would be sooner. Around the 6th month that is. By then, she said that she looked like a blimp. 

Alastor joked she was a beautiful blimp to him as he caressed her belly carrying his brood.  
\------------  
Right now, Angel was in the resting room of her room in the hotel, sensing the baby would be born soon. 

Since word got out she was pregnant, there had been a rise in reporters wanting a glimpse of the baby's birth to assassination attempts to take her out.

Thankfully, Angel was never alone. After all, not a lot of demons were foolish enough to kill while being watched by the princess of Hell and her family. 

She smiled at the thought, as she caress her belly as Niffty scurried around the room cleaning up the nursery, and making sure everything was in place. Along her side was Alastor's shadow looking over Angel in fondness. 

Then Angel felt a kick. Then another.

Then...

"Ah. Ah! Niffty!"

"Angel?! Is something wrong?!" 

"I-I think my water broke!" 

Niffty knew what that meant and called Charlie, Rosie and Niffty, and the others. 

Alastor's shadow caught the words, 'Baby is coming!' And quickly zoomed to find its master.

\---------  
Alastor was at his 'work' killing some demon that launched a failed attempt on his wife when his shadow appeared. 

"Boss, you need to get back, you're gonna miss your kid's birth!"

The buck didn't need to be told twice as his tentacles made quick work and shadow stepped back to the hotel.

By the time he was there, so was Mimzy, Rosie, the doctor, and the others. 

"Alastor. Your wife needs you in the room now." Husk said as he was sitting down.

Alastor nodded and he went to Angel's side to hold her hand. If he wasn't an all-powerful overlord, she would've broken his hand.

After what felt like hours, a cry emerged at the end of it all. 

"Congratulations, it's a girl." The doctor said wrapping the baby in a blanket and handing it to her tired but happy mother. 

The child had pinkish-red hair with white highlights along the tips of their hair, and a pair of deer ears with black tips. 

Their eyes were one left red eye like the father and one right green eye with black scalara like the mother along with the same markings under her eyes.  
The teeth while still blunt, were pearly white, and would sharpen as she got older.

Her skin was like her father's but she had a tuft of fur which circled her neck like a scarf. 

She even had an extra pair of arms which were similar to her dad's and a puffy deer tail and the same feet as her mom.

Alastor never felt more proud in his life seeing his newborn daughter as he gently touched her hair as his wife cried with joy.

"She's beautiful. More than I thought she would be." Alastor said softly.

Angel nodded then she turned to Alastor. "When was the last time I told you I love you?" 

"9 hours before I left to take care of those cretins."

"Then your overdue. I love you darling."

"I love you too darling." Alastor said placing a kiss on Angel's forehead. "And you as well sweetie." He said to his daughter. "Have you thought of a name for her, cher?" 

"Yeah, what was your mom's name?"

"!!!" Alastor perked at that. "I take it back. I'm absolutely smitten with you. And her name was Anastasia." Alastor grinned. 

"How does Anastasia Diantha Potter sound?" 

"It's perfect." Alastor said looking over his new treasure as the others came in.

"Is the baby alright?" Charlie asked. 

"Yes, and so is her mother. Her name's Anastasia." Alastor said as the others gathered to see the baby. 

"She's so cute!" Niffty cooed and Vaggie looked at the kid with a smile.

"Welcome to Hell, little ankle biter." Husk gruffed with a small smile. 

Mimzy looked overjoyed at the sight of her adoptive granddaughter.  
\----------

Alastor was the Radio Demon. Sinners would say he's ruthless, vengeful, and he would kill anyone simply for self-entertainment.

No one would believe he was capable of emotions...until Alstromeia or Angel Dust walked into his life. 

And now that he became a husband and father...

He's never letting go.

\---------------


End file.
